We propose to study organ culture of cornea as a simple, readily available method of long term corneal storage for transplantation. We also plan to study organ culture of cornea as a method of antigenic modification of stored corneal material. Preliminary investigation indicates possible corneal endothelial regeneration during organ culture storage and this will be investigated. We plan to use morphologic studies (light, transmission electron and scanning electron microscopy, endothelial flat mounts, sex chromatin identification). Laboratory methods to study corneal viability include tetrazolium enzyme location, trypan blue dye exclusion, S35 uptake and chamber perfusion studies. Penetrating allografts and xenografts in laboratory animals will be done to assess in vivo viability as well as modification of antigenicity. We have set up preliminary criteria for human transplantation of stored human corneas.